powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics
Little Spy Tactics is the eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire sends the Sneak Brothers to spy on the Gokaigers. Plot After MagiGokaiOh finishes off the Sugormin sent to Earth, Oiles snaps and takes out his frustration on his subordinates before he and Barizorg leave to find an Action Commander for the next invasion. But more concerned of the Gokaigers' ability to use the powers of the Super Sentai, with Insarn giving him review on the Goukai Galleon crew save Don, whom is of no concern, Damaras sends the Sneak Brothers - Elder and Younger - to learn more of their enemies' goals while keeping Oiles in the dark of their activities. After multiple failures, Elder manages to stow away on the Gokai Galleon and overhears the crew talking about the Greatest Treasure before being forced into a series of madcap attempts to hide when the crew notices Navi is missing and they go searching for him. After searching the ship from top to bottom, the crew pins the blame on Don for Navi's disappearance before the robot parrot returns from beach. After the crew ties him up for worrying them, Navi proceeds to give them their next clue: an island in the sky. Elder then reveals himself to the crew and gloats how knowing their intentions as Joe uses a baseball bat to swat him out of the ship. Younger frets over his brother's well being as the crew descends to take out the Gormin Soldiers with the powers of the Gaorangers and the Denzimen. The Gokaigers then use the Goggle V Keys to tie up Younger and toss him around before finishing both brothers with their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave. Enlarged by Insarn, the Sneak Brothers face Gokaioh. However, Elder is batted away to oblivion with the Gokai Bat as Younger attempts to avenge his big brother before being destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. Though Insarn fumes over the loss of her favorite minions, Damaras knows the Gokai Galleon crew's goal as the pirates proceed to sail off to find the island before the Zangyack do. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Little Spy Tactics: **GokaiRed - GaoRed, DenziRed, GoggleRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue, DenziBlue, GoggleBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow, DenziYellow, GoggleYellow **GokaiGreen - GaoBlack, DenziGreen, GoggleBlack **GokaiPink - GaoWhite, DenziPink, GogglePink Trivia *This episode possesses several elements akin to Sentai series Battle Fever J, including the usage of spies by the main villains in order to discover secrets, the Action Commanders of the episode being a combo of an "older and younger brother" (in Battle Fever J, the giant monster of the episode is typically the little brother of the main monster; the older of the Sneak Brothers is tiny and the younger is large even before both grow and the larger acts once his big brother is "defeated"), and the usage of a bat by Gokaioh to fight. (the main weapon of the team are bats) *When the Gokaigers use the Goggle-V powers on the Sneak Brothers , Marvelous says " Stop the battle ! " ; this is the title of the ending of Dai Sentai Goggle-V . External links *Episode 8 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes